The Dynasty Warriors High School
by SimaYi05
Summary: Wasted! Tisk tisk!.. Some story. Dynasty Warriors is on 1st year high school.
1. Introduction: The Enrollment

Introduction..

The Enrollment..

The Dynasty Warriors is Now In High School.. All Characters are Enrolling for the first Semestral.. So Everybody Didn't know each other..Only few of them.. Like Family or relatives.. Sort Of.. Uhm... Now After the Enrollment.. They are well prepared for the coming Orientation next week.. All Characters are here.. Like Cao Pi , Guan Ping , Xing Cai , Pang De and Zuo Ci.. They already knew that they are Family..Like the Sun's..I don't.. know if it is funny , action , drama or romance.. But i will do my best for this story... Thank You..

After Next Week...

All Characters go to the big bulletin Board... There will be a 3 rooms for each.. They will have different colors of uniforms for their section..

So this are the classmates..

For The 1st Years...

Wei..

Cao Cao

Cao Pi

Xiahou Dun

Xiahou Yuan

Xu Huang

Zhang Liao

Pang De

Xu Zhu

Zhang He

Zhen Ji

Cao Ren

Dian Wei

Sima Yi

Color Of uniforms: Blue..

Shu..

Liu Bei

Guan Yu

Guan Ping

Zhang Fei

Zhao Yun

Ma Chao

Jiang Wei

Xing Cai

Wei Yan (A Scary Voice again)

Huang Zhong (Not Old for Now)

Pang Tong (Still Covering his Face.. Damn it!)

Yue Ying (Not Zhuge's wife yet..)

Zhuge Liang (Not Ying's Husband yet..)

Color of uniforms: Yah.. Green..

Wu..

Sun Jian (Not a Dead Fish)

Sun Ce (Not Dead also.. Not yet Da Qiao's Husband)

Sun Quan

Sun Shang Xiang (Honestly not Liu Bei's Wife yet)

Lu Xun

Zhou Yu (Not Xiao Qiao's Husband)

Lu Meng

Gan Ning (Not Yet Enemy of Ling Tong)

Ling Tong

Taishi Ci

Zhou Tai (Not Yet Samurai.. I guess..)

Xiao Qiao

Da Qiao

Huang Gai (Not Yet Grumpy)

Color of uniforms: Red always..

As For The Faculties...

Yuan Shao (English Teacher)

Meng Huo (History Teacher)

Lu Bu (Biology or Science Teacher)

Diao Chan (Math & P.E Teacher)

Zhu Rong (Good Manners And Right Conduct Teacher)

Zuo Ci (A Strategy Teacher)..Huh?.. I Didn't Know THAT?

End Introduction...


	2. The Orientation Day

Chapter 1..

The Orientation...

Everyone is on their Classrooms... Now For Wei first.. The Teacher Came in to the room And All Student shut themselves.. The Teacher Introduced..

Yuan Shao: Hello Childrens.. My name is Yuan Shao i came to a Noble family and a Great Teacher in English...

Cao Cao: Haha.. Sounds like an Ass to meh.. (wishpered to himself)

Yuan Shao: So I would like to request to you that..(paused for a moment) That you introduced yourselves one by one.. (Devil look)

All: Geeze.. Scary..

Yuan Shao: Ok Uhm.. You Young man.. (pointing to Cao Cao)..

Cao Cao: Huh?.. Me?.. (gasped)

Yuan Shao: Yes you.. Now pls.. stand up Go to the center and introduce yourself..

Cao Cao: Yes Teacher...

Cao Cao stands , go to the center and introduce himself...

Cao Cao: Hiya! I am Cao Cao... Well i am a handsome person , cute and talented.. If you want me to call Lord Cao Cao and it is my pleasure..

Cao Pi: Oh! Shut up dad..

Cao Cao: You're just jelous...

Cao Pi: No..

Yuan Shao: Stop Now.. Ok.. Cao Cao you may sit now..

Cao Cao: Thank You..

Yuan Shao: Next... You guy (pointing to Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: Ahemm.. My name is Cao Pi.. The son of the most stupid Cao Cao... If You Can see.. I am More HANDSOME than my creep father...

Cao Cao: Humph! That's not true..

Yuan Shao: Quiet Now.. (looking mad to Cao Cao).. You May sit Cao Pi..

Cao Pi: Yes Sir..

Yuan Shao: You One Eyeded Man.. (pointing Xiahou Dun)..

Xiahou Dun: I am Xiahou Dun.. A one Eyeded Man.. But Though and Smooth... Thank You That's All..

Yuan Shao: And You Bow Man (Pointing Xiahou Yuan)

Xiahou Yuan: My Name Is Xiahou Yuan.. Brother of Xiahou Dun.. A Master Archer...

Yuan Shao: Humm.. Is that so.. Well thank you... Next Arab Looking (pointing Xu Huang)..

Xu Huang: Hey That's not nice.. Uhm.. Well i am Xu Huang.. Just A Mighty Person..

Yuan Shao: That's enough.. Um Next.. Short Guy.. (pointing Zhang Liao)..

Zhang Liao: Hey! I'm Not Short! (shouted)

Yuan Shao: Yes you are...

Zhang Liao: Bitch..(wishpered).. I Am Zhang Liao.. I Like Pizza..

Yuan Shao: Uh.. Thank You Shorty.. Big Brute stand.. (pointing Dian Wei)

Dian Wei: I am Dian Wei Protector of Cao Cao...

Yuan Shao: So What.. Pls.. sit.. You Punk (pointing Pang De)

Pang De: Pang De is my name..

Yuan Shao: Don't you want to describe yourself?..

Pang De: No Sir...

Yuan Shao: How Poor.. Next?.. Fancy Pants.. (pointing Zhang He)

Zhang He: I am the most beautiful Guy here.. My name is Zhang He..

Yuan Shao: Haha..I think you're Gay.. Sit Down..

Zhang He: How Rude..You jerk..

Yuan Shao: Humph.. Poor Child.. Uh.. Next Fat Boy..(pointing to Xu Zhu)..

Xu Zhu: My Name is Xu Zhu...Duh..

Yuan Shao: Sit Down..

While sitting down...the chair got a crack.. then he sitted.. the chair broke and he fell down..

All: Hahaha.. Pig!

Xu Zhu: You will all pay!

Yuan Shao: Stop!.. Um.. Next.. (paused).. Well well well.. introduce yourself Young Lady (pointing at Zhen Ji)

Zhen Ji: I am Zhen Ji... Beautiful and Bad...

Cao Pi: Wow.. How Pretty..

Zhen Ji: Shut Up!..

Yuan Shao: And you.. Less Height..(pointing Cao Ren)

Cao Ren: Im not little!.. Well i am Cao Ren...

Yuan Shao: Sit.. Before i put you into my Bag...

Cao Ren: Ya Bitch!

Yuan Shao: And last but not the least.. Black Feather..(pointing at Sima Yi)

Sima Yi: My name is Sima Yi... I am a expert guy in strategy.. and a kind good looking...

Yuan Shao: Thank You...That's all... Now Pls.. Be Quiet..

At Shu..

Also... The Teacher came in to the room.. and introduced himself...

Zuo Ci: I am known as Zuo Ci... I will be your teacher is Strategy... Pls.. Introduced yourselves one by one... (playing with his Deck Card)...

Uhm.. You... Good Man (pointing Liu Bei)

Liu Bei: Hello.. My name is Liu Bei.. I am a man of word...

Zuo Ci: Interesting... Next.. Alchohol Guy (pointing Zhang Fei)

Zhang Fei: I am Zhang Fei... I Love Wine...

Zuo Ci: You may sit.. You there.. Quiet Type (pointing Guan Yu)

Guan Yu: Guan Yu is my name... pleasure to meet you all...

Zuo Ci: Thanks... Next.. Old Man From the Past (pointing Huang Zhong)

Huang Zhong: Hey.. That's not right... Well I am Huang Zhong.. An Expert In Bow and Arrow...

Zuo Ci: Really.. How Talented... Next.. Young Prodigy (pointing Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: I am studying Arts... I am known as Jiang Wei...

Zuo Ci: Little Dragon (pointing Zhao Yun).. Pls.. Stand..

Zhao Yun: I am Zhao Yun.. Just a simple man...

Zuo Ci: Well.. Next Masked Guy (pointing Wei Yan)

Wei Yan: I...Wei Yan...

All: Scary Voice!

Zuo Ci: That's Enough... Next.. Splendid Boy (pointing Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: I came in Guan Zhong... Ma Chao is the name...

Zuo Ci: Next... Garlic Breath (Pointing Pang Tong)

Pang Tong: (gasped).. Hey.. I Have a good Breath.. Pang Tong is my name...

Zuo Ci: Why do you cover your face?..

Pang Tong: Sorry Old Man it is A Big Secret...

Zuo Ci: Hum.. Very Well..You.. Heavy Sword (pointing Guan Ping)

Guan Ping: hello.. My name is Guan Ping...

Zuo Ci: Ok.. Next.. You Fork Lady (pointing Xing Cai)

Xing Cai: Xing Cai is my name... Zhang Fei's Daughter..

Zuo Ci: Whoa.. I Like the past better from the future... uh.. Next.. Long Hair (pointing Zhuge Liang)

Zhuge Liang: I am good in strategy... My name is Zhuge Liang..

Zuo Ci: Oh great... Last.. Kind Lady (pointing Yue Ying)

Yue Ying: I am Huang Yue Ying... I am good in Geography and Military Strategy...

Zhuge Liang (wishpered)... _I like her... i think she's pretty.._

Zuo Ci: Thank You Everyone.. Now We will wait for the Break.. Now Do whatever you want to do...

All: Yeeah!

Last At Wu...

Yet again... The Teacher showed up and introduced himself...

Lu Bu: You Brats.. My name is Lu Bu.. I want to know who you are... Now get your ass up and introduce yourselves!...You Chicken (pointing Sun Jian)

Sun Jian: Uh.. Mmm..my nanan..name is Sun Jian.. Sir..

Lu Bu: You Jerk (pointing Sun Ce)

Sun Ce: My Name is Sun Ce.. And I am not a Jerk!..

Lu Bu: Shut Up.. Next.. Lazzy Wolf (pointing Sun Quan)

Sun Quan: I Beg Your Pardon.. But it is not the way to treat Students...

Lu Bu:Not of your Buisness.. Now Talk..

Sun Quan: Well I am Sun Quan.. And I Hate You...

Lu Bu: Talk To death... You Big Boobs (pointing Sun Shang Xiang)

Sun Shang Xiang:Ekk! You Beast!.. I am Sun Shang Xiang.. And You Are a Bitch!

Lu Bu:Hahaha.. What a shit... Next.. Girly Guy (pointing Zhou Yu)

Zhou Yu: Zhou Yu is the name...And i am not interested of you!

Lu Bu: How Poor.. Next Pirate Guy (pointing Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: My name is Gan Ning sir...

Lu Bu: Wow! we can make a good partner..

Gan Ning: Really?... I Like Too..

Lu Bu: Great.. uhm next.. Frankinstien (pointing Huang Gai)

Huang Gai: I am Huang Gai.. I Love Atomic Bombs..

Lu Bu: How sissy.. Next.. Young Guy (pointing Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: I am Lu Xun... And I love Fire..

Lu Bu: How sucks.. next Hanzo Hattori (pointing Zhou Tai)

Zhou Tai: I am Zhou Tai.. And i am NOT a Samurai...

Lu Bu: Next.. Fish Pot (pointing to Taishi Ci)

Taishi Ci: Im not a fish.. Taishi Ci is the name...

Lu Bu: You Prankster (pointing Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: Ling Tong is my name.. The son of Ling Cao...

Lu Bu: So What.. Next Sponge Dude (pointing Lu Meng)

Lu Meng: My Name is Lu Meng.. I Want to be a scholar..

Lu Bu: Next.. oh.. I know you.. You are the Two Qiaos...

Da Qiao: Yes.. My name is Da Qiao..

Xiao Qiao: And Me is Xiao Qiao..

Lu Bu: Fine..

The Bell rings... Ok Take Your Break..

End Chapter 1...


	3. The Breaktime

Chapter 2...

It's Break Time now.. Cao Cao , Cao Pi , Xiahou Dun , Xiahou Yuan and Sima Yi is at the Canteen chatting... They noticed that the canteen is huge..Full of foods and Tables but.. there only 3 sections.. "why this canteen is big?'' Cao Pi asked.. "yeah it is big...but we are only have three sections..." Dun exclaimed.."don't know..maybe we have other schoolmates.. like the upper levels.." Sima said.. "he's right.. we have 2nd year , 3rd year and 4th year students..." Cao Cao talked..

Xiahou Yuan is getting thirsty... he place his hand inside his pocket and searching for his small wallet.."oh no.. i forgot my wallet at my house.." Yuan gasped.."you mean...you don't have any money now?'' Dun asked... ''yah!...uh Dun?.. can i borrow some money?" Yuan asking with embarassment.."hey.. sorry bud.. i only have 50 bucks in my wallet..." Dun said... "oh my.." Yuan gets depressed...

While in Wu's side playing Basketball?..

Oh man you're a dick!" Ce shouted to Quan... "hey what did i do?" Quan throw the ball to Ce... "it's traveling Quan" Sun Jian demanded to Quan..."why?" Quan get annoyed.. "How sucks.. You didn't know how to play Basketball?" Shang Xiang gave him a devil look.. "Yah.. i mean it.. Besides i don't like this game!"

Quan returned the devil look... "How about we play another game?" Gan Ning smirked.. "What game?" asked Ling Tong.. "Volley Ball" Gan Ning laughed...

"Deal!" All shouted... "ok my group is Ce , Quan , Shang Xiang , Zhou Yu , Ling Tong and me" Sun Jian said... "well mine.. Lu Xun , Lu Meng , Zhou Tai , Taishi Ci , Huang Gai and Me" Gan Ning exclaimed.. "So Be it!" Sun Jian Shouted... Now Everybody is on the Court... The scorer will be the Two Qiaos... now the first ball...

Sun Jian's Team... "Quan serve the Ball" Jian ordered.. "ok pops.." Quan nooded.. The wistle blowed.. Quan didn't know how to serve the Ball so he kicked it high on the sky... "YA CREEP!.." Ce Puched Quan on the stomach.. "Ouch!" Quan hurted.. He Punched Ce too on the face... "why you! Bitch!" Shouted to Quan and kicked him..and fell to the ground... "Haha.. Gan Ning's Team is Victorius!" Gan Ning Proud to himself... "stupid"..Jian muttered... The ball is falling closer.. When Gan Ning moved to the Left.. The ball fell to his head and fall asleep... "bwah ha ha ah.. He's a jerk!" Jian laugh is Death...

While in Shu... in the garden?..

Liu Bei , Guan Yu , Zhang Fei , Zhao Yun and Ma Chao is at the Garden... "so.. what do you think of our class?.." Liu Bei asked.."uh.. great.. i think.." Guan Yu answered... "hey.. i heard that one of the Wei's student is gay.." Ma Chao started their topic... "Who?" asked Zhao Yun.."Com'on spill it" Liu Bei exclaimed.. "ok..its Zhang He.." Chao answered.. "Where is he now?" asked Zhang Fei.. "uh.. he's joining to the girls" Chao said..

Zhuge showned up... "hello Zhuge Liang" Liu Bei greets his classmate.. "hi.. " Zhuge return the greet.. "oh.. com'on join us".. Fei invited Zhuge..

"oh yes.. i am glad to join" Zhuge said... "so Liang.. Did you know Zhang He?" Liu Bei asked wided his eyes.. "yes... he's a gay.. is it?" Liang answered..

"hehe.. he is.." Guan Yu smiled.. A minute of silence.. a woman walked to their direction... "hey.. is it Yue Ying?.." Zhao pointing to her.."yes she is". answered Chao.. "she's pretty... right Zhuge Liang?.." Liu Bei talked... But Zhuge didn't say anything... he just watch her walking going inside the school..

"uh Liang.." Fei talked.. "psst.. com'on here you four" Chao wishpered to them... "what?" Guan Yu asked... "do you think what i've been thinking?" Chao muttered...

"yes.. Zhuge likes Ying... hehehe.." the four answered... So they walked closer to Zhuge and sit beside him... "uhm Liang?" Liu bei grab his shoulder and move it..

"you like her didn't you?" Zhao Yun wishpered to his ears... "nuh uh.." Zhuge shaked his head... "oh com'on Zhuge don't lie to us.." Liu glared at Zhuge...

"wait! i will call Ying" Chao jumped to his seat... "oh.. pls.. don't.." Zhuge gasped.. "sorry Zhuge... i will catch her and bring her to you.." Chao run inside searching for Ying..."stay here bud" Zhang Fei and Guan Yu hold Zhuge's arms... While Chao is searching for Ying.. he sighted her on their room reading books...

"Hello Yue Ying" Chao said... "uh hello Ma Chao.. is there anything i can do to you?" Yue Ying asked... "oh nothing... uh.. Liu Bei is calling you for a little converstion.." Chao said with a cryptic smile.. "ok.." Ying nooded... So the two go back to the garden... "Yue Ying it is my pleasure to meet you... uh.. Zhuge Liang wants to talk to you".. Liu Bei said..

"huh? but why?" she asked.. "uh we don't know... tah tah... we are leaving now... have fun.." The five get away hiding on the big tree to hear their voices...

"ah.. hi Yue Ying.." Zhuge's voice is shaking.. "hello.. " Ying looked to his eyes.. when she's looking to his face... she begun to think..._ Oh my... He's damn cute.. __his eyes are sparkling like the stars... and his face are lovely.. i think i like him.._ her moments break... "Yue Ying?" Zhuge looked to the lady... "yes?" she asked...

"You're beautiful".. Zhuge smiled at her with a nervous.. "really?" Ying gasped.. "yeah.. you are..." He move closer to her.. " And you know what?" Zhuge give her a smooth glare to her face.. "know what?" she asked again.. "i.." Zhuge stoped and the bell rings... "What!" the four are fuming around to that interruption.. as well as Liang and Ying...

All: What! The hell..

Teacher Yuan Shao.. "alright... Proceed to your classroom..

Shu: How Rude!...

Back to the Class...

End Chapter...


	4. Continue Class!

Chapter 4...

* * *

Continue Class at Shu!

Whoa! everyone is NOISY!...

Ma Chao: Damn that bell..(muttered)

Zhao Yun: Yah... Damn..

Liu Bei: That's a wrong timing for us... And Zhuge too..

Guan Yu: Speaking of Zhuge?... I really Disgusted at Zhang He...

Zhang Fei: Yuck.. That gay... Goes to the ladies Comfort room..

Liu Bei: Maybe...He's wearing a napkin..(wishpered)

All 5: Haahahah...

Ma Chao: Ugh.. I think i will go to the Ladies Comfort Room... Bye!

All 4: Get Lost!

A paper plane landed to Jiang Wei's Head...

Jiang Wei: Who Did That?...

Wei Yan: Sorry...Not...See...

Jiang Wei: Cute Plane.. Like it..

Wei Yan: Thanks...

Jiang Wei: Maybe..We can use Pranks?..(wishpered)

Wei Yan: Good...

After a Minute... Wei Yan gets his small lighter and... Jiang Wei on the other hand.. get a paper and light it...

Jiang Wei: FIRE! FIRE IN THE ROOOOM!  
All: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

All Run Exept Zhuge...

Zhuge Liang: Humph!.. You two.. Come Here...

Jiang Wei: Uh oh..

The Two walked to Zhuge...

Zhuge Liang: Who among you two did this?..

Jiang Wei: Wei Yan Did it!

Wei Yan: No...Me...Not...Do...It...You...Told...Me...

Zhuge Liang: Ok stop your voice is killing me...

Jiang Wei:That's A Lie..

Wei Yan: No..Wei Yan Good...

Zhuge Liang: Hrmm.. Scary Voice..

Jiang Wei: Oh Noh! The Fire!..

* * *

While Outside...

Liu Bei: Zhuge Liang!

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei!

Zhao Yun: Wei...Yan...!

Yue Ying: Is Zhuge Alright?..

* * *

Inside...

Wei Yan: I...Don't...Want...To...Die!...

Jiang Wei: Alright..Alright.. it's all my Fault!

Zhuge Liang:Good..

Zhuge use a spell...

Wei Yan & Jiang Wei: Whoa...

Zhuge Liang: Nextime be good..

Wei Yan & Jiang Wei: Yes Boss..

* * *

Outside...

Liu Bei: Zhuugge Liaaaanggg!

Ma Chao: Hey! That's enough!

Zhao Yun: There they comes!

The Three walked outside the room...

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. My dress..

Yue Ying: Are you alright?..

Zhuge Liang: Im Fine..

Yuan Shao comes...

Yuan Shao: Waaaaah!... What happend here!...

Guan Ping: Someone use a fire sir...

Yuan Shao: Who did that!...

No one answered...

Zhuge Liang: I am sir...

Jiang Wei: Nooo!

Wei Yan: Not...You..

Zhuge Liang: No sir...it's all my fault...

Yuan Shao: Now Long Hair...Proceed to the Principal's Office..

Jiang Wei & Wei Yan: Boss!

The 5 looked to Jiang Wei & Wei Yan...

Ma Chao: We have to talk...

Liu Bei: Go outside the Campus...

Zhang Fei: And You will Pay..

Guan Yu: For what you did..

Zhao Yun: To Zhuge Liang..

Jiang Wei & Wei Yan: Sorry..

Liu Bei: Now Go..

* * *

Now.. For the war...

Liu Bei: Now All Move..

The 5 attacked the 2 poor demons..

Ma Chao: This is for JUSTICE! (punched Jiang Wei to the face)

Zhao Yun: And This is for the ROOM you burn! (Punched Wei Yan to his stomach)

Guan Yu: This is for the fallen! (kicked Jiang Wei to the Back)

Zhang Fei: And This is For my WINE!

The 4: What?..

Zhang Fei: Uh..Never Mind.. (Kicked Wei Yan to his arms)

Liu Bei: And last...For Zhuge Liang!..(all the 5 attacked)

Jiang Wei: Ugh..My..Face..

Wei Yan: My...Belly...Hurts...

Zhuge Liang Comes...

Zhuge Liang: What happend here?..

Ma Chao: We just give them a little exersise...

Zhuge Liang: That's not right...You shouldn't hurt them...

Liu Bei: But we just make them pay for what they do to you...

Zhuge Liang: But it is my choice to protect them to the principal...

Guan Yu: Huh?..Why?..

Zhuge Liang: They have apologized for what have they done...

The 5: Oooh...

Ma Chao: Geezz..Sorry For That...

* * *

For Wei..

Cao Cao: Humm..Smells fire...

Cao Pi: Uh huh..

Cao Ren: I heard.. That the Classroom of Shu is burning...

Sima Yi: Really?...

Cao Ren: Yah..

Zhang He: Hey Look at my Bra!..

Other Wei: Huh?..

Zhen Ji: Oh..Let me see...

Sima Yi: Eww...

Xiahou Dun: I want P.E now...

Xiahou Yuan: But.. Our P.E schedule is Tomorrow...

Cao Cao: Really?..

Cao Pi: Duh..Yes..

Sima Yi: This will be fun...

* * *

For Wu..

Sun Jian: It's Burning outside...

Other Suns: We know that...

Huang Gai: Start preparing the fire ship!..

Zhou Yu: Hey!..We're not on the game silly Bitch!...

Huang Gai: Uh?..

Lu Xun: Look!.. The Shu..

Sun Jian: Come to the window...

All Wu staring now...

Sun Shang Xiang: Look Cute Guy..(Looking to Liu Bei)..

Sun Quan: Thats not Cute..

Sun Shang Xiang: Humph!...

Xiao Qiao: Looks like the masked guy is Beaten..

Da Qiao: And that handsome one...

The teacher came in...

Lu Bu: What are you staring at there you little ants!...

All Wu: Nothing Sir..

Lu Bu: Sit Down.. And Wait For the bell for your dismissal..

All Wu: Yes sir...

* * *

What will happend next?... Find Out in Chapter 5...

Chapter 4 ends...


	5. Dismissal & Playing Time

Chapter 5

The bell rings!...

Play time before going home...

* * *

At Shu...

Ma Chao: Hey..Let's play basketball..

Liu Bei: Good idea...

All Shu is at the court...

Liu Bei: Ok we 5 are the team...

Guan Ping: What about us?...

Zhuge Liang: Don't worry... You belong to my team...

Guan Ping: Really?..

Zhuge Liang: Yeah...

Ok..Team 1...

Liu Bei

Zhang Fei

Guan Yu

Ma Chao

Zhao Yun

Team 2...

Zhuge Liang

Jiang Wei

Wei Yan

Guan Ping

Pang Tong

Huang Zhong: What about me?...

Liu Bei: Uh..Referee?..

All: Great!..

Huang Zhong: Aww..

All at the Center...

The wistle blows...And up the ball!..

Zhuge gets the ball...

Yue Ying: Aaah!(screams)...Go Zhuge Liang!...

Pass to Pang Tong...

Pang Tong: Huh?..I don't know this game...

Ma Chao: How poor...

Ma Chao steal it...

Liu Bei: Quick!..Pass it to me!..

Pass to Liu Bei...

Dribbling it...

Liu Bei: You're Losers now!..

Zhuge Liang: Not yet...

Zhuge chasing Liu Bei..

Zhuge slamed the ball...

Liu Bei: That's Foul!...

Huang Zhong: No it's not...

Team 2's ball...

Jiang Wei have the ball...

Pass to Wei Yan...

Run with a crossover...

Pass to Zhuge Liang...

Tatatatatah!...

3 points shot by Zhuge Liang!...

Team 2: Yeah!...

Team 1: Damn it!...

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Pi: Ok..Volleyball...

All Wei: Sure...

Team 1

Cao Cao

Cao Pi

Sima Yi (Yeah!)

Xiahou Dun

Xiahou Yuan

Zhen Ji

Team 2

Zhang Liao

Zhang He (Ugh!)

Xu Huang

Pang De

Cao Ren

Dian Wei

Referee

Xu Zhu

Let the game start!...

Team 1's Ball...

Cao Pi is the first to serve the ball...

Wistle blow...

A spike done by Cao Pi..

Recived the first ball...Xu Huang..

Over the net...

Cao Cao recived it...

Here's the three touches...

Tossed by Dun..

Sima Yi's Devil Spike!..

Zhang He didn't dodge it...

Wistle blows...

Team 1's score!...

Team 2: Asshole!..

Team 1: Losers!...

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Jian: So What game?..

Sun Ce: Basketball?..

Sun Jian: No..Sun Quan don't know THAT game...

Sun Quan: Hey!..That's not true!..

Gan Ning: How about..Volleyball?...

Sun Shang Xiang: Noo!..Sun Quan Didn't know THAT game too!...

Sun Quan: Not you too!...

Ling Tong: What about Tennis?..

Other: What's That?..

Ling Tong: Argh!...You're All Bullshit!...

Huang Gai: Baseball?...

Other: We don't have any Baseball bat!...

Lu Xun: Football?...

Other: We Don't know that!...

Lu Xun:Oh my...

Zhou Tai: If you don't like to play...We better go home!...

All: Right!...

So All Wu are Damn Gone!... Only Shu & Wei are playing... Hahaha... Nice Spike done by Sima Yi (That my special move in Volleyball..Jokes)... I Like It!...

* * *

**Uh...Crazy Cindy14?...Actually.. I don't want to plan anything... Sorry... Thanks for the reviews... You're my Idol..!.. LOL..**

Chapter 5 ends...


	6. PE Time Yeah!

Chapter 6...

* * *

Class Time again... And after the Flag Ceremony.. All students are in their classrooms...

* * *

At Wei...

Xiahou Dun: Yahoo!.. It's P.E!...

Cao Cao: Yah.. I will see Teacher Diao Chan now..(blushing)..

Cao Pi: She's Mine...

Cao Cao: No...

Sima Yi: I don't P.E...

Other: Well we do!..

Sima Yi: Grrrrr...

* * *

At Shu..

Ma Chao: P.E...

Zhao Yun: I like Science...

Guan Yu: Math?.. Don't think so...

Zhang Fei: English...

Liu Bei: Dismissal...

All 4: Yah!...

* * *

At Wu..

Sun Jian: Great.. We will have to meet the Shu & Wei..

Sun Quan: War!...

Sun Ce: Asshole!..It's P.E.!..

Sun Shang Xiang: Really?.. Now i can see the cute boy...Hihihi...

Sun Quan: Laugh to death...

Sun Shang Xiang: Shut Up you Dog...

Sun Ce: Hahaha.. Puppy?..

Sun Jian: Cute... Sun Quan a Puppy?..

Other Suns: Hahaha...

Sun Quan: Grrrrrrr...

* * *

The bell rings..It means..It's time for P.E.!...

Wei: Yeah!...

Shu: We want to go home!...

Wu: Arf! Arf!...

Diao Chan: Ok Class Change Your Clothes!... (yells)

Few Minutes...Everybody is done...

* * *

At the Gym...

Diao Chan: All students are here?..

Wei: Yes Ma'am!..

Shu: How Beautiful are you!...Ma'am..

Wu: No Comments!...

Diao Chan: What?..Anyways... Children get your weapons...

All: Yes..

All have their weapons...

Diao Chan: Ok our First friendly match is?..Liu Bei for Shu..VS. Sun Shang Xiang for Wu...

Sun Shang Xiang: Yeah!...

Liu Bei: Oh my... A tomboy...

Diao Chan: Ok..Please go to the Center...

The Two are staring each other...

Diao Chan: Ok fight...

Liu Bei Charged Sun Shang Xiang...

Sun Shang Xiang: Oh..He's serious...

Sun Shang Xiang runs...

Liu Bei: Come back here!...

Diao Chan: Stop!.. Time out!... Your fighting is worthless...

Cao Cao & Sun Jian: Hahaha...

Diao Chan: Next.. Xiahou Dun and...Er..Guan Yu...

Liu Bei: Crazy Teacher...

The two is at the center...

Diao Chan: Fight!...

The two are now fighting...

* * *

At Shu's Place...

Ma Chao: Haha.. Worthless...

Guan Yu: She has a bad attitude...

Liu Bei: Grr.. I hate her...

Zhao Yun: Poor Liu Bei...

Zhang Fei: Awww...

* * *

At Wu's Place...

Sun Shang Xiang: That Bitch...Huhuhu..(cries)..

Sun Jian: It's ok...

Sun Shang Xiang: No it's not!...

Sun Ce: Shhh..

Sun Quan: Haha.. Poor Lesbian...

Other Suns: Shut Up!...

* * *

At Wei's Place...

Cao Cao: Poor...

Sima Yi: Great work..Teacher Diao Chan..

Cao Pi: Yah..

Xu Huang: Any minute now the bell will ring...

All Wei: Not again...

* * *

The Bell rings...

Diao Chan: Stop!...Break Time!...

All: Aww...

* * *

Outside...

Wei at the Canteen..

Cao Cao: I hate this University...

Sima Yi: Totally Right...

Cao Pi: Im Hungry...

Cao Cao: Oh Shut Up.. You've almost eat all of our food before going school...

Cao Pi: None of your concern Pops!..

Zhang He: Very bad...

Cao Pi: Shut up Gay..

Zhang He: Humph! How rude...

* * *

Shu at the Bar...(Huh?.. A bar?..Well we do have..)..

Liu Bei: I will not forget that...

Guan Yu: Well it's not fare...

Ma Chao: Uh huh...

Zhao Yun: Same Topic again huh?..

Zhang Fei: Sort of...

* * *

Wu at the Gardens...

Gan Ning: So boring...

Lu Xun: I Like too sleep...

Sun Quan: Hahaha!.. Crazy Woman!...

Sun Jian: Quan.. It's your Sister..

Sun Quan: Maybe my Brother?...

Sun Ce: That's Not Funny...

Sun Shang Xiang: Asshole...

The Bell rings... Break is over...

* * *

Next Math time...Quick Schedule... Man student cannot learn well you know... Sorry...

Chapter 6 ends...


	7. Math Time Ugh!

Chapter 7...

* * *

Math Time!..

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Quan: Ugh..Math?...

Sun Jian: Uh huh..

Sun Ce: Oh my God.. Teacher Diao Chan again..

Sun Shang Xiang: What!...

The Teacher came in...

All: Good Morning Teacher Diao Chan...

Diao Chan: Shut Up...

All: (Gasped)...

Sun Shang Xiang: Asshole..

Diao Chan: Ok..We will have a review about your past lesson in Elementary...

Gan Ning: So what..

Diao Chan: Silence!...

Gan Ning: Huh?..

Diao Chan: As i was saying..We will Study Multiplication & Division...

All: Ah..Crap!...

Diao Chan: 1x10?...

Ling Tong raises his Hand...

Diao Chan: Yes Ling Tong?..

Ling Tong: Uh...5?..

All: (Laughing)..

Diao Chan: You see.. You're all BRAINLESS!...

Huang Gai: Stupid are you Ling Tong...

Ling Tong: Shut Up Grumpy!...

Diao Chan: The answer is 10..(Is that right?)...

All: Ahh...

Diao Chan: Next.. 500x10000000?..

All: huh?..

Zhou Yu raises his hand..

Diao Chan: Well..What's the answer?..

Zhou Yu: 500000000?...

Diao Chan: Uh..Don't know...

Zhou Yu: Arrgh!...

Diao Chan: Sorry..But it's correct...

Zhou Yu: Thank heavens...

Diao Chan: That's it for the first lesson..Goodbye...

All: That's All?...

Diao Chan leaves...

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Cao: Math , Math , Math...Stupid Math!...

Cao Pi: I Hate Numbers!..

Sima Yi: I Hate our Teacher...

Xiahou Dun: She's a shit...

Xiahou Yuan: A piece of dirt...

Sima Yi: You said it..

Diao Chan enters the room...

All: Good Morning Ma'am...

Diao Chan: Ok... We will have a review about your past lesson in Elementary...

Cao Pi: What lesson?..

Diao Chan: Addition & Subtraction...

All: Oh.. It's Hard...

Diao Chan: Quiet now...

All: (Laughing)..

Diao Chan: 22+56+1000+38+90,000?..

All: What the!..

Diao Chan: Bwah ha ha ha...

Sima Yi: That's mine you creep!..

Diao Chan: (Laughing again)..

Sima Yi raises his hand...

Diao Chan: Go ahead Smarty...

Sima Yi: It's a pleasure Smartass...

Diao Chan: Grrr...

Sima Yi: 91,116...

Diao Chan: Uh.. It's Wrong...

Sima Yi: What!...Hey i've used my calculator you dumb!...

Diao Chan: Sorry no calculators allowed...

Sima Yi: Arrrghh!..

Zhang He: You didn't say it earlier bitch!..

All: Yeah..(nooded)..

Diao Chan: Alright , Alright!..You won!..Grr..

Sima Yi: Bwah ha ha ha!...Imbecile...

Diao Chan: That's it for today..Goodbye Dogs...

All: Leave now!...

Diao Chan leaves..

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: Great..I will see Teacher Diao Chan again...

Guan Yu: Uh.. Really?..

Ma Chao: What's the big Deal?..

Zhao Yun: She's nothing..

Zhang Fei: I like Wine..

All 4: Ugh...

Diao Chan Enters the room...

All: Good Morning Teacher...

Diao Chan: Humph!...

Xing Cai: How rude...

Diao Chan: Ok... We will have a review about your past lesson in Elementary...

Pang Tong: Good grief...

Diao Chan: Ahem... Square Root...

Other: What?..

Zhuge Liang: It's Fine..

Yue Ying: I love Numbers...

Diao Chan: What is the Square Root of 5?..

Many raises their hand.. But Diao Chan called Wei Yan...

Wei Yan: What...is..that?..

Diao Chan: Ekkk!.. Monster!...

Huang Zhong: Crazy woman..(muttering)..

Diao Chan:Uh.. Your answer pls..

Wei Yan: 2?...

Diao Chan: Uh.. Ok..

Ma Chao: Huh?.. Is it right or wrong?...

Diao Chan: I..Don't really know..

All: Stupid!...

* * *

The bell rings!...

Ok next subject... English!... Stupid Diao Chan.. She's not a teacher!...Ugh!...

Chapter 7 ends...


	8. English Time

Chapter 8...

* * *

English Time...

* * *

At Wu..

Sun Jian: English?.. I think it's a shit..

Sun Ce: Why?..It's better than Math...

Sun Quan: That's right...

Sun Shang Xiang: I hate that Diao Chan...

Teacher Yuan Shao enters the room...

All: Good Morning Sir...

Yuan Shao: Thank You... Ok Our first lesson is Nouns...

Lu Xun: What is Noun?..

Yuan Shao: Good Question... Ok What is a Noun?..

Lu Meng raises his hand...

Yuan Shao: Yes.. Sponge Bob?..

Lu Meng: Im Not a cartoon!..

Yuan Shao: Sorry..

Lu Meng: Noun is a... I i.. Shit i forgot!...

Yuan Shao: O..ok..Thank You Mr. Sponge Bob...

Lu Meng: I said im not a CARTOON!..

Yuan Shao: Whatever...

Lu Xun raises his hand...

Yuan Shao: Yes Young Boy...

Lu Xun: Noun is the name of a person, place, or thing...

Yuan Shao: Good.. That's correct...

Other: Great...

Yuan Shao: Few are smart and half is idiots...

Sun Ce: Your bad!...

Yuan Shao: Thank You...

Sun Quan: Ass...

The bell rings...

Yuan Shao: Ok.. im done...

All: Not again?..

Yuan Shao Leaves...

* * *

At Wei..

Cao Cao: Grr.. Shit that Nobleass...

Cao Pi: Oh Shut up...

Sima Yi: I love English...

Xiahou Dun: Im not...

Xiahou Yuan: Me too..

Yuan Shao came to the room...

All except Cao Cao: Good Morning Teacher...

Yuan Shao: Humph.. Bad attitude Cao Cao...

Cao Cao: So what..

Yuan Shao: How poor... Ok our lesson is Adjective... What is Adjective?...

Zhang He raises his hand...

Yuan Shao: Uh Gay Guy?..What is your answer..

Zhang He: Coward...

Yuan Shao: Excuse Me?..

Zhang He: I mean..An adjective is a word which describes or limits a substantive...

Yuan Shao:Uh...Very good.. 5 points for your first recitation...

Zhang He: Beautiful!..

Sima Yi: Humph..

Yuan Shao: That's it for today... Goodbye...

Sima Yi: How about us?..

Yuan Shao: Just jump outside the window..

Sima Yi: Fool!..Fool!.. You no English Teacher!...Bullshit!...

Yuan Shao: Haha...

Yuan Shao leaves the room...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: Ah.. My Head hurts..

Guan Yu: You're just hungry...

Liu Bei: Maybe...

Yuan Shao showed up...

All: Good Morning Sir..

Yuan Shao: Thank You...Now our lesson is Verb...What is Verb?..

All raises their hands... But Yuan Shao called Yue Ying...

Yuan Shao: Uh Yes..Miss Huang...

Yue Ying: Huh?..A Verb is a word which can assert something concerning a person, place, or thing...

Yuan Shao: Correct!...

Zhuge Liang: Oh my...

Yue Ying: Thank You...

Yuan Shao: Uh... 5 points for your first recitation...

Yue Ying: Whoa..

Zhuge Liang: Huh?..

Ma Chao: What about us?...

Yuan Shao: Well... You didn't answer my Stupid Question..So no points...

Zhang Fei: Ugh.. Stupid Teacher...

The bell rings...

Yuan Shao: Ok i done with you... Im outta here...

All: WE HATE YOU!...

Yuan Shao: Fine... Same to you...

All: NOBLEASS!...

Yuan Shao: Humph...

Yuan Shao leaves...

* * *

English... My Fav. Subject... Next... Integrated Science... What a crap...

Chapter 8 ends...


	9. Biology Craps!

Chapter 9...

* * *

Science Time...

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Jian: Tah...Crazy Noble Man... We didn't learn anything...

Sun Ce:Freaky... He's a Monster...

Sun Quan: I want to go home...

Sun Shang Xiang: Go now...

Sun Quan: Shut Up...

Teacher Lu Bu is here...

All: Good Morning Teacher...

Lu Bu: Humph!..Teach, Teach, Teach...This is boring...

Gan Ning: How about a break?..

Lu Bu: Break your Nose..Pirate Punk!...

Gan Ning: Whoa!...Scary...

Lu Bu: What is Cell?...

Nobody raises their hands...

Lu Bu: Hahaha...You silly little Hotdogs!...

All: (cries)..

Lu Bu:Shut your mouth...

Ling Tong: Huhuhu..You will pay..I will call my Daddy...

Lu Bu: Uh oh...

Zhou Tai: My Scar..It hurts...

Sun Quan: Oh...Let me see...

Sun Ce: Humm...A you a Gay?..Sun Quack!...

Sun Quan: No... My Brother...

Sun Jian: That's Enough..

Lu Bu: Ok.. Class Dismiss...Goodbye...

Lu Bu is out now...

All: Yahoo!...

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Cao: Everyone...Quiet Teacher Lu Bu is Coming...

Cao Pi: So What.. Im not scared..Are you Pops?..

Cao Cao: Shut Up...

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha!... You're all Jackass!..

Zhang He: Hurmm...Stop That Evil laugh Bitch..

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha!..Make me you Fool...

Zhang He: I give up...

Teacher Lu Bu is Here!...

All: Good Morning Sir...

Lu Bu: Shut Up...

Sima Yi: Huh?...What happend to you Sir?..

Lu Bu: None of your Buisness...

Sima Yi: Im just asking...Bitch...

Lu Bu: Just Do whatever you want...

All: Yehay!...

Everyone is Chatting...

Zhen Ji: Hey Zhang He..Look at my New Make-Up...

Zhang He: Ekk!...It's Beautiful...

Zhen Ji: You Like it?..

Zhang He: Yeah..(drooling)..

Zhen Ji: Ok.. 100 bucks...

Zhang He: What!...

Zhen Ji: Hahahaha!... Asshole!..

Zhang He: Sock Smell!...

Zhen Ji: Breastless!..

Zhang He: What!...

Zhen Ji: Hahaha!...

Lu Bu: Ok..Im done... Goodbye...

All: Ah Shit...

Lu Bu Leaves...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: I hope this Subject is long...

Ma Chao: Maybe...

Zhao Yun: Uh..Don't think so...

Lu Bu enters the room...

All: Good Mor---..

Lu Bu: Argh! Shut Up...

Everybody gets Quiet...

Lu Bu: Huh?.. What happened?.. Do whatever you want ants...

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying are talking...

Zhuge Liang: Hum..This is weird..

Yue Ying: What's wrong with that brute teacher?..

Zhuge Liang: Sick?..

Yue Ying: Like our Author?..

Zhuge Liang: Maybe...

Yue Ying: Oh...

While the others...

Guan Yu: I wish there are no schools...

Zhao Yun: I would like to have internet for a whole time ya know?..

Ma Chao: Uh huh...

Zhang Fei: I like Wine..

Liu Bei: I hate this...

The Bell rings...

All: Yeah!...

Lu Bu: That's great!ll..Im outta here!...

* * *

Next... Lunch Time!... For Chapter 10... Ups..

Chapter 9 ends...


	10. Lunch Time Sucks!

Chapter 10..

* * *

Lunch Time...

* * *

All Students are in the Canteen...

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Quan: Umm... This Soup is nice...

Sun Ce: I Like this Food...

Sun Jian: I want only Wheat Bread...

Sun Shang Xiang: I want Liu Bei...

Other Suns: Shut Up!...

Others...

Zhou Yu: Gosh!... I forgot my Wallet!...

Ling Tong: Oh... That's Bad..

Gan Ning: Yup...

Xiao Qiao: Don't worry... I will Treat you...

Zhou Yu: Really?..

Xiao Qiao: Uh huh...

Other: What about us?..

Xiao Qiao: Sorry No money...

Zhou Tai: Big Fat Liar!..

Xiao Qiao: HAHAHA!... Bastard...

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Cao: Oh my... Look at Xu Zhu...

Everybody looks to him...

Zhen Ji: Ekkkk!...

Sima Yi: Ugh.. I don't think he's eating...

Cao Pi: Uh.. He don't have manners...

All except the Eating Xu Zhu: Totally right!... (nooded)..

Xu Zhu: Huh?..What is it?..

Sima Yi: Uh.. Never mind..Just eat you Pig...

Xu Zhu: Yummy...

Zhang He: Disgusting...

After 5 minutes...

Zhang Liao: FOOD FIGHT!...

Others: Huh?..

Zhang Liao throws a Pie and hits Cao Pi at the Face...

Cao Pi: Why you.. Shorty!..

Cao Pi throws a Spagetti to Zhang Liao but he hits Sima Yi...

Sima Yi: Argh!... My Lovely Dress!.. It's ruined!...

Cao Pi: Uh..Sorry...

Sima Yi throws a Soup and everybody gets Wet...

All: Asshole!..

Sima Yi: Oh.. Run!...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: Those clothes of Wei...Is...

Zhao Yun: Beautiful?..

Liu Bei: No...

Ma Chao: To Colorful?..

Liu Bei: No..

Guan Yu: Ugly?..

Liu Bei: No!...

Zhang Fei: Uh..I know...Dirty...

Liu Bei: Yup!... Those 3 are clueless...

Others...

Wei Yan: I...Hate...Chick..en...

Xing Cai: I love vegtables...

Pang Tong: How can i eat with this cover at my Face?..

Zhuge Liang: Good Question...

Yue Ying: Solve it if you like...

Pang Tong: Humph...

Huang Zhong: Just..Use any Straw to drink your Cold Soup..

Pang Tong: Great Idea!...

* * *

While Outside...

All Wei is Shouting...

All: Sima Yi!...Come back here!...

Sima Yi: Haha.. You can't catch me even Xu Zhu...

Xu Zhu: Huh?..

Sima Yi: You're all Fat!...

Zhang He & Zhen Ji: We're not!... ASSHOLE!...

The bell rings...

All Shu: Yeah!...

All Wu: Er..We're still Hungry!...

All Wei: Argh!.. Our Dress!...

* * *

Ok..Next Subject is...Good Manners and Right Conduct...(GMRC 4 short..)... I hope students will learn Manners from this...Subject... Kinda...

Chapter 10 ends...


	11. GMRC Stinks!

Chapter 11..

* * *

GMRC Time..

* * *

At Wei..

Cao Cao: Ugh! What is that smell?..

It's Teacher Zhu Rong..

All: Good Morning Teacher Stink!...

Zhu Rong: Inncolent little brats! Uh.. Hello my childrens...

Cao Pi: Shit some smell!...

Sima Yi: I think.. I'm getting drowsy uh..gh...

Sima Yi fell of his knees...

Zhen Ji: Excuse me but... Did you take your shower?..

Zhu Rong: Sort of?..

Zhang He: Yuck! How disgracefull!..

Cao Cao: What kind of shower did you do.. you're stink!..

Zhu Rong: Poison Marsh?..

All: Oh god!...

All of Wei run outside..

Zhu Rong: Hey! What did i do now?...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: Nice!... we gonna learn manners...

Ma Chao: Yeah right...

Guan Yu: What is that awful smell?...

Stinky Zhu Rong came in...

All: Ouch! ...My nose blowed!

Zhu Rong: Not again!..

Zhang Fei: God! This is a bad scent!...

Zhuge Liang: Smells like...

All: POISON MARSH!..

Zhuge Liang: Let's get out of here!...

All of Shu run outside..

Zhu Rong: Nooooo!..

* * *

At Wu..

Sun Jian: This is nuts!...

Sun Ce: Aight?..

Sun Quan: It is stinky? or it's just me?..

Sun Shang Xiang: Dunno?..

Zhu Rong came in..

All: Oh BULLSHIT! FREAKIN SMELL!..

Zhu Rong: Oh com'on!

All of Wu run outside..

Zhu Rong: Maybe i should resign?.. Besides, I really smells horrible...

* * *

Next subject will be... Strategy? How come GMRC Stinks?... That's a BAD START...

* * *

Chapter 11 ends... 


	12. Strategy Wicked!

Chapter 12...

* * *

Strategy Time!...

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Cao: I THOUGHT I ASASSINATED THAT FOOL!...

All: Who?..

Cao Cao: Nevermind?..

Sima Yi: Fool...

Cao Pi: You know what dad?.. SHUT UP!..

Cao Cao: Kiss me if you dare!..

Zhen Ji: Eeeew..

Zuo Ci came in..

All except Cao Cao: Good Morning sir!..

Zuo Ci: Well Cao Cao... How does it feel that, you are a big one?..

Cao Cao: What?..

Zuo Ci: You know that!..

All: Ooooh..

Zuo Ci: Open your books on page 100..

Sima Yi: 100? We're not started our very first lesson yet..

Zuo Ci: Any problem with that?..

Sima Yi: Yeah? Fool...

Zuo Ci: Really?..

Zuo Ci snap his fingers and Sima Yi fell asleep..

All: Whoa!..

Zuo Ci: Maybe i should go?..

Zuo Ci leaves..

All: Nice shot!..

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Jian: Strategy?..

All Sun: Ehyuck!...

Zhou Yu: No it's not!..

Zuo Ci came in...

All: Good Morning sir!..

Zuo Ci: Open your books on page 100..

Zhou Yu: Are you CRAZY!..

Zuo Ci: What?.. It's not bad isn't it?..

Zhou Yu: But this chapter is making Arbalest!.. We don't have Catapults yet!..

Zuo Ci: Kids.. Never learned manners..

All: BECAUSE IT STINKS!..

Zuo Ci: Whatever..

Zuo Ci snaped his fingers again, and all Wu turned to dogs?..

Sun Ce: Arf! Hey!

Zuo Ci: That will teach you!..

All: Arf! Bullshit! Arf!..

Zuo Ci leaves...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: I wonder...

Zuo Ci came in..

All: Good-..

Zuo Ci: Stop!..

Ma Chao: Er what's wrong?..

Zuo Ci: BOOKS! PAGE 100!..

Zhuge Liang: Hell no!..

Zuo Ci: Arrrgh!..

Zuo Ci makes his magic again and Zhuge Liang turns to be...

All: Waaah! SIMA YI!..

Zhuge Liang: What!..

Yue Ying: Eeeew.. Nasty!..

Zhuge Liang: No way!...

Zuo Ci: Tah! That will be a useful lesson for you!.. But don't worry.. It will gonna take an HOUR?..

All: Nooo!..

Zuo Ci: Hahahah!..

Bell rings!..

* * *

Next, Faculties... Teachers turn... They have an unexpected new guess... Sad.

* * *

Chapter 12 ends... 


	13. Faculty Freaks

Chapter 13...

* * *

Faculty Freaks

Yuan Shao: I wonder, who is our new teachers?...

Meng Huo: Who knows? I mean, it's almost 12:40 before I start my class...

Diao Chan: Ehh?.. Where in the middle of your ass those new teachers went?...

All: Huh?

Zhu Rong: Oh you know what, you're grossy...

Diao Chan: Yeah! Unlike you STINKY!..

Zhu Rong: Wha!..

Meng Huo: Don't talk to my sweetheart like that! She smells nice!...

All except the 2: UUUGGGHHHHH!...

Someone knocks...

Yuan Shao: OH! MAYBE THAT'S THE TEACHERS!

Lu Bu: Give them death!..

Diao Chan opens the door and...

ALL: WHAT! NO WAY! FREAKIN HELL, ROTTEN HELL! NOT YOU 2!..

It's Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao!..

Yuan Shao: Oh no! I must be dreaming!..

Meng Huo: Don't be a dumb, you're awake!

Yuan Shao: AHHH?

Dong Zhuo: We have heard that, you need more 2 teachers for the new subjects...

Zhang Jiao: And I will teach them how to REBEL IN THE HAN EMPIRE AND JOIN TO THE WAY OF PEACE!..

Diao Chan: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN!.. WE'RE NOT ON THE GAME!..

Zhang Jiao: YOU HEATHEN!...

Yuan Shao: We are not accepting over aged teachers!..

Zhang Jiao: UHHH! ARE YOU INSULTING ME!..

Yuan Shao: HALF NOT, OVER ALL... YES!..

Lu Bu: And we don't accept a tyrant pig like you Dong Zhuo!..

Dong Zhuo: Who the hell are you talking a PIG!

Lu Bu: Who ELSE!..

Diao Chan: MENG HUO!.. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Meng Huo: (crying) NO I'M NOT!.. SWEETHEART ASSASINATE THAT BITCH!..

Diao Chan: Oh com'on! You're heavy as a 18 wheeler truck! Don't deny it!..

Zhu Rong: NO HE'S NOT!..

Lu Bu: You don't want to be teased?..

Meng Huo: (still crying) UHUH?..

Lu Bu: Go and eat all Diet Pills untill you don't experience rotten death!...

Zhu Rong: NO ONE CAN SAY THAT!..

Diao Chan: Yeah right STINKY!..

Yuan Shao: Can you please SHUT UP!.

All: YOU SHUT UP NOBLEASS!...

Yuan Shao: WHAT!..

All: NOBLEASSSSSS! BIG AS AN ELEPHANT ASS! FREAKIN DOG'S ASS!..

Yuan Shao: (nose blowed up) Noooo!...

Zhang Jiao & Dong Zhuo: LIKE IT OR NOT, WE ARE PART OF THE STORY NOW JACKASSES!..

All: HOW DARE YOU SIMAYI05!...

"What?"...

Lu Bu: Arrrrrghhhh... We have no choice but to give them the subjects..

Yuan Shao: Oh god...

Diao Chan: Dong Zhuo will be at Journalism and Speech...

Dong Zhuo: AAAHHH! WAT ISSSHH THAATSHH?..

Lu Bu: Death!..

Zhu Rong: Zhang Jiao will be at... Computer?..

All: WOOOOOHHHHHH... WROOONG CHOOICE BIG BROOOTHER!..

Zhang Jiao: Ugggh.. Modern tech. Eeeew..

Zuo Ci appears..

Zuo Ci: Well, well Zhang Jiao, still looking for any trouble?

Zhang Jiao: What are you talking about?

Zuo Ci: Your Rebellion will charge here...

All: NO!..

Zhang Jiao: Ahehehe?..

All: Oh god...

* * *

Break Time is over for the students! Faculty have their new teachers, Zhang Jiao's army will charge next week.. And next subject is History.

Chapter 13 ends..


	14. History Hell

Chapter 14...

* * *

History Hell...

* * *

At Shu...

Liu Bei: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Ma Chao: Yeah! History!

Guan Yu: Three Kingdoms...

Zhang Fei: Oh I wish topic is more different..

Meng Huo is in...

All: Good Morning Fatass!

Meng Huo: ER WHAT!

All: NOTHIN'!

Meng Huo: Lesson for today is Japan.

All: Why?

Meng Huo: Ok, Japanese call thieir nation "Blank" which means "Land of the rising sun"

Many raises their hands..

Meng Huo: Ok. Mr. Huang Zhong?

Huang Zhong: Ehy.. Can you give us a Hint?

Meng Huo: Starts with the letter "N"...

Huang Zhong: Nuts?

Meng Huo: NO! Yes Liu Bei?

Liu Bei: Nickle?

Meng Huo: WHAT THE! Ok Ok... It's like "Nipp"

Xing Cai raises her hand..

Meng Huo: Yes girl?

Xing Cai: NIPPLES!

All: HAHAHAHAH

Meng Huo: OH GOD! I GIVE UP!

Meng Huo leaves.. Crying!

Zhuge Liang opens his book and see..

Zhuge Liang: Xing Cai, you're close to the answer.

Xing Cai: Really?

Zhuge Liang: It's Nippon..

All: Awww...

Xing Cai: Hehe.. Sorry guys. No offense pls.

* * *

At Wu...

Sun Jian: Hahaha! We're back to normal!

Sun Quan: But why Shang Xiang not?

Sun Shang Xiang: What not?

Sun Quan: You're still a TOMBOY! HAH!

Sun Shang Xiang: FUCK OFF!

Sun Ce: Stop It!

Meng Huo came in..

All: Good day Pig on a Cell!

Meng Huo: WHAT! DID YOU SAY BITCHES!

All: Oh we say... Happy to see you!

Meng Huo: (calm) Ok.. Our lesson is Japan..

All: Ohhh...

Meng Huo:The Japanese aborigines called "Anus"? originally inhabited Japan.

Zhou Tai: Sir It's "Ainus"

Meng Huo: Very Well then Anus..

All: HUH!

Meng Huo: Later, the mongoloids from the north malays from the south gradually pushed the Anus... Er to Hokage and occupied base...

All: Huh! No It's isn't!

Zhou Tai: It's Mongolia place, not the people! And It's not ANUS! AINUS! Fuckin' Hokkaido is not a Hokage!

Sun Ce: And Japan don't have a base.. Island! Are you lost your mind?

Meng Huo: I read book!

Ling Tong: Well you don't know how to read bastard!

Meng Huo: I give up! Again!

Meng Huo leaves..

All: Yeah! GO BACK TO GRADE 1 YOU FATASS!

* * *

At Wei...

Cao Cao: Now History I'm telling!

All: Yeah..

Cao Pi: Ok this is great..

Meng Huo is in!

All: Good Morning Pig on a Stick!

Meng Huo: Thank You Worms on my ass!

All: Uggggh!

Meng Huo: Ok, Our lesson is Korea.

Sima Yi: Ahh.. What a lesson!

Meng Huo: **Geography: **Korea was romantically called the "Land of the "?

All raises their hand..

Meng Huo: Yes Sima Yi?

Sima Yi: Land of the Psychos?

Meng Huo: Wrong.. Zhang He?

Zhang He: I KNOW! LAND OF THE BUTTERFLIES!

Meng Huo: Eat flies gay... WRONG!

Zhang He: (Crying!)

Meng Huo: Yes Zhen Ji..

Zhen Ji: Land of the MOST SEXY WOMAN!

Meng Huo: You're not sexy! WRONG!

Zhen Ji: Not as fat as you!

Meng Huo: Whatever.. Next Cao Cao?

Cao Cao: Land of the Stupid Bitches?

Meng Huo: Er.. You belong there stupid. NO!

Cao Cao: What a fucker..

Meng Huo: Cao Pi?

Cao Pi: Land of the Handsome guys like me?

All: TAH! YOU WISH!

Meng Huo: No! Next, Xu Huang?

Xu Huang: Land of the FAGGOTS?

Zhang He: SHUT UP!

Meng Huo: Maybe? But... WRONG! Next Pang De!

Pang De: Land of the Shorty?

Cao Ren & Zhang Liao: WHAT!

Pang De: OOOPS! Sorry..

Meng Huo: Wrong again! Xiahou Yuan!

Xiahou Yuan: Land of the Perverted and Maniacs?

All: Yeah! That's right!

Meng Huo: Fuck off! Cao Ren!

Cao Ren: Land of the Eyeless?

Xiahou Dun: What did you say!

Cao Ren: Eyeless!

Meng Huo: Stop! That's enough! Xu Zhu!

Xu Zhu: Duh.. Land of the Fatass like Me and You?

All: YEAH! WAY TO GO XU ZHU!

Meng Huo: No Way! Morning Calm!

Bell Rings!

All: Awww.. That's all!

Meng Huo: Yeah! Im outa here!

* * *

Haha.. Sorry for this History! Don't get too mad If you're one of those country.. Next is Journalism & Speech!

* * *

Chapter 14 ends... 


End file.
